Dream
by Giving Up
Summary: What happens when your dream comes true? Yuki x Kaname. mature! Lemon


**Warning!! **

**PWOP!!**

** Don't read it if you don't like it. It was a request from a friend on here. I'm using my dummy account so I don't taint my reputation on my other account. Yell at me about the rules all you want, I don't care. **

** Summary: What happens when your best dream comes true? Yuki x Kaname. **

* * *

Yuki's body lay limp in the bed, covered by a thick blanket with her head turned to the side so her cheek rested against one of the many pillows. Yet, despite the fact it was a sight Kaname had seen before, it was still cause to made his breath draw short. The girl he saved so long ago, the girl he cherished so deeply, the girl he would always protect. That was Yuki.

The girl mumbled something soft and inaudible before she rolled onto her side, hugging herself. "What plagues your dreams," he asked her softly as he moved to stand closer to the bed in which she lay. His arm reached out, so that his hand, with slender fingers and a delicate touch, rested on her shoulder.

The girls eyes opened slowly, revealing her soft brown orbs. "Head master," she asked, turning her head some, and only seeing the darkened shape above her. Even so, without another seconds hesitation, it dawned on her. "Kaname…"

She pushed herself into sitting position so that she was able to see him better. Her hands moved to wipe the dreaded sleep from her eyes. "What time is it," she asked softly, without opening them. In a way her question was a test. If he answered he was really there…

"Early… You should go back to sleep." He told her in that soft voice that always seemed to hold such pain.

"No, please," she gasped, reaching out, and grasping his wrist. "Don't leave… I never see you anymore." Once she said the words, her hand dropped and so did her head. She often questioned herself, wondering why she loved him so much, when she knew that he would never return the feeling. Wasn't she just setting herself up for hurt and pain, in the end?

So she was surprised when Kaname moved down to sit on the bed next to her. The movement of his body weight on the bed made things low in Yuki twist. A cool finger was placed under the girl's chin raised her head to meet the eyes of the male next to her.

"Kana---" Her voice was silenced by lips meeting her own. Her body went stiff with sleep and confusion. However, once Kaname's hands moved around her waist, pulling her closer she melted against him. Her lips feeding at him as if he were her only source of air.

Her mind wasn't thinking that something wasn't right. Her mind wasn't digesting anything other than the feel of him against her, and she wasn't in any position to question him. She wanted this.

The kiss quickly progressed as Kaname softly pushed Yuki into the bed, and straddled her. His tongue probed her mouth, tasting her and exploring her, while Yuki's hands were left to travel up his chest, under his shirt.

Her fingers traced the muscles that lay under his shirt, while her tongue worked with Kaname. Wanting to make this moment last as long as she possibly could.

Without much warning from the male he pulled back from the kiss and moved his skilled hands to the dressing gown that was draped over Yuki's body. The buttons were quickly unfastened and her nudity exposed from the waist up.

The air and the promise of greater things to come caused the soft pink nipples of her pale, pristine chest, to harden. The sight only make the male youth above her hungrier. He leaned down and laid his lips to one of her hardened nubs, and sucked upon it gently, while the other hand moved to massage her opposite breast. The actions from his hand and mouth brought a sharp cry of bliss from the girls mouth, along with the heat of a dark red blush on her cheeks.

She instinctively raised her hips up towards him, feeling the hardness of his member, trapped. "Ah…. Kaname," she moaned.

The sound of his name pulled the male back, so he could look down at the girl below him. Look down at the beauty that was her body. He could see, and smell the blood in her cheeks and that only made him act more senselessly.

He used his hands to remove his shirt quickly, before he moved towards his pants, but was stopped by Yuki. "Let me," she told him, her voice soft and shy. The eagerness and fear in her only made him yearn for her more.

She pushed him back so that his naked back rested against the foot of the bed. She moved to kneel between his legs, so that she could do this without messing up. She desperately wanted to do this right.

Her hands, shaky and nervous, moved to the button of his pants that rested below his navel. And, surprisingly, without much trouble she was able to undo the button. Kaname helped her, and raised his hips so she could slid the pants down his legs.

Simply watching her work made his body react even more violently, sending small sparks of pleasure, shooting from his pulsing member and up through his torso. Yet he was still trapped, oh so tightly, behind one more layer, as was Yuki. Yet the female had plans for his body that he wouldn't have ever foreseen.

She pushed Kaname so that he was laying on his back completely, and he complied, his chest rising and falling with great speed. The promise of much pleasure was making these slow moments almost unbearable.

Her fingers, violently shaking, gripped the layer of cloth that separated him from he room, and she pulled down, exposing the solid length of him. Just the sight made the area between her legs wet and pulsing. She wanted that hard length inside of her, but she wanted to do something else first.

She laid her hands on his thighs, pushing his legs farther apart, causing Kaname to moan deeply, and arch his back. "Yuki, you don't have t---" He tried to tell her, but his words turned into a cry of pleasure that filled the room.

Her lips, so tender and untrained wrapped around him. Enveloping that silken beauty in a warm and wet cocoon. One of her hands wrapped around him, at half mast, setting the point that she would be able to take him in, while the other hands moved down to the two parts of his anatomy that were so often forgotten.

She moved her head up and down, along his beauty, sucking and tasting, while her hand softly massaged. The taste and the experience was so filling to her that her own body was now aching to take him in.

"Oh God, Yuki…stop," he panted, gripping the sheets of the bed so tightly that his already pale fingers turned an even more ghostly shade of white. The girl complied, and pulled back.

Honestly, she was unsure as to why he was telling her to stop. Was she doing something wrong?

He moved his eyes to settle on her face and saw her tortured expression that sent paroxysms through him. "I couldn't last much longer," he explained, sitting up, and pushing her into the bed. "Because that was amazing," he explained, leaning down to kiss her.

His lips tasted her, and on those fine red lips he could taste himself. All of the pleasure from the moment was almost to much to take. He pulled back and hastily removed the girl panties, exposing her to the room. Her own beauty.

She made a small sound, half whimper from nervousness and half from pleasure. He used one of his skilled fingers to softly trail a line from her navel and down her legs, till he was at her entrance. He moved that cool and talented digit into her opening, finding her more than wet and ready.

She cried out from that touch, and raised her hips, forcing his finger deeper into her body. A smirk played along his lips as he inserted a second finger and started pumping them in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

The girl withered and screamed his name. She could feel some invisible cup inside her filling up, almost spilling, but not quite. The pleasure was rising, rising, rising, when he removed his fingers and raised them to his lips, licking them clean.

The girl whimpered in protest, wanting him to continue. But Kaname had more plans. "I want you," he explained, his voice husky and deep. All Yuki could do was nod. Her voice was gone, and her breathing was to ragged to form words.

He nodded and moved over her in a standard missionary position, for her first time he didn't want to hurt her. He used one hand to guide his erection, that was still to hard and full, towards her entrance.

Slowly he pushed himself into her and the girl below him gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure. Surly she could have cried from that second of pain that was so intense, but that feeling was quickly gone and replaced with a feeling that was unbelievable.

With a few quick nods, Kaname started moving his hips. Angling himself to enter to deeper and quicker then before. Each thrust of his body brought small sounds from both of their throats. He started slow, but his own body forced him to move faster. Creating a speed that was leaving them both breathless and unable to form words.

"Oh God," she screamed, reaching up and gripping his shoulders. His rhythm started to falter, and he was unable to keep the same pace. Both were reaching that moment of bliss that would steal their breaths away.

With one final thrust he filled her as deeply as he could, and they both came with a scream. His seed, so hot and deep, filled her to completely that it spilled out and coated her stomach in the frothy white.

For a long moment they were both silent. Both simply enjoying the aftereffects of their work. Kaname, still deeply inside of the girl, raised himself up. That small motion sent another wave of pleasure through Yuki that nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Rolling onto his back, next to the beauty he'd seduced. "I love---" he started to whisper.

"Yuki!" The girl shot up in bed, her chest rising and falling with a pant. "Yuki, come on. There is some trouble with the day class girls." She nodded some as Zero left her room. Lonely now, she laid her hand on the bed where, in her dreams. Kaname had lay.


End file.
